Ionic substances, such as sulfites, are added to various beverages such as wine and can be found in other beverages such as fruit juices and beer. Sulfites provide an antioxidant function which helps to preserve the taste and freshness of the beverages to which it is added. However, sulfites can and do cause moderate to severe allergic reactions, including anaphylactic shock, which can be life-threatening, in a non-trivial percentage of the human population. Therefore, while it is desirable that sulfites be used to preserve the freshness of beverages, it is also desirable to be able to remove sulfites from a beverage just prior to consumption of the beverage by a person who is or may be allergic to sulfites.
Accordingly, the present invention was developed to allow a person to carry a small device with them, for example as one would carry a pen, which the person can use to remove ions, such as sulfites, from a beverage which might contain sulfites immediately before drinking the beverage.